The present invention relates generally to animated decoys for hunters and photographers, and more particularly, to lightweight wild game decoys having an insertable self-contained decoy movement device strategically positioned therein for causing the decoy to move in a specific life-like manner. In even greater particularity, the present invention relates to the methodology used for inserting a self-contained decoy movement device into a particular type of wild game decoy in a predetermined location to obtain specific life-like movement.
Decoys of great variety in construction and purpose have been used for centuries to lure wild animals into range for harvest and/or observation and study. While decoys often provide a life-like appearance, it has also been desirable for obvious reasons to make the decoy move in a life-like fashion. Faced with this challenge, practitioners in the art have endeavored on many occasions to so motivate a decoy. For instance, some decoys are designed to move with nature's forces, i.e., wind or water. However, imperfect conditions and inherent limitations in the design and surrounding environment generally cause these decoys to exhibit atypical or unrealistic movement which may startle or warn the intended wild animal or may have no affect whatsoever.
In an attempt to remedy the above problems associated with nature activated decoys, several mechanized decoys have been designed with some being controlled remotely. A major disadvantage in all of the mechanized decoys, however, is that the means used for imparting movement to the decoy is a permanent part of the decoy design itself (i.e., permanently mounted in a single location). As such, it is widely known that these mechanized decoys, especially ones having moving extremities, are complex structures and are often unreliable, especially difficult to store and transport, and difficult to assemble, operate and maintain operation from a remote distance. Moreover, they tend to have a limited range of capabilities and too often provide poor simulation of some animal movements.
While the various mentioned prior art decoys function as apparatus for attracting wild animals or game, certain inherent deficiencies preclude adequate, satisfactory performance for the purpose of luring a desired species. In order to combat these varied problems, some form of simplified animated decoy is highly desirable which is simple to assemble, transport and operate and is capable of accurately emulating an extremely wide variety of typical or appropriate game or feral animal behavioral patterns or movements.